Sequel Of Our Behind
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Berawal dari Yewook Sibum Haehyuk dan berakhir pada Kyumin. GS/Official Couple/DLDR/RnR. - KyuMin -
1. Chapter 1

Anyeong haseyo~

Saya kembali~

Entahlah ini disebut sequel apa bukan. tapi saya lagi pengin buat kelanjutan kisah couple-couple setelah fic Our Behind selesai. Jadi saya sarankan untuk mampir di Our Behind terlebih dulu. :p – modus –

Seperti yang udah saya jelasin di summary nya. Saya ngebuat empat couple. Satu couple di setiap chapternya. Jadi ini akan berakhir di chapter ke empat.

So, lets check this story.

**YEWOOK**

**.**

**Kim Jongwoon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**^Happy Reading^**

.

**.**

**.**

**Loving You – Suju KRY**

Deru halus mesin mobil hitam mewah itu terhenti saat Kim Jongwoon memutar anak kunci yang tergantung disisi bawah steer. Mobil yang baru saja di belinya bulan lalu ia pakirkan di depan pintu pagar rumah minimalis bernuansa coklat.

Jujur saja, namja yang lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung itu tak ikhlas dengan kenyataan bahwa rumah itu sudah terlihat jelas didepannya. Padahal ia sudah mengemudikan mobilnya selamban mungkin agar bisa lebih lama lagi menikmati perjalanannya.

"Ah, sudah sampai. terimakasih Yesung oppa".

Well, hati Yesung selalu tersenyum jika mendengar embel-embel 'oppa' dibelakang namanya. Hey! Banyak yang memanggilnya seperti itu bukan?. Bahkan sebagian besar fangirlnya memanggil dengan sebutan oppa.

Tapi ini berbeda, Yesung sangat menyukai jika yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu memanggilnya demikian. Terdengar sangat manja dan menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Eum". Yesung mengangguk. Menyunggingkan senyumnya semanis mungkin. "Ryeowookie, apa besok kau akan menjenguk Sungmin?".

"Sepertinya iya. Aku dan Eunhyuk eonni memang merencanakannya tadi". Jawab Ryeowook. Yeoja itu melepas seat belt yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Boleh oppa mengantarmu?".

"Eh?". Dahi Ryeowook mengerut samar.

"Oppa rasa, oppa merindukan Minhyunie, dia sangat menggemaskan". Sambung Yesung cepat.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Minhyunie memang sangat menggemaskan. Ah~ aku juga sangat merindukannya, padahal kita baru saja mengunjunginya". Ryeowook tersenyum gemas membayangkan bayi mungil yang tak lain adalah anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Jadi boleh oppa mengantarmu?". Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Apa tak merepotkan?".

Yesung tersenyum melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Tentu saja tidak".

"Baiklah". Ryeowook mengangguk canggung. Namun di lain sisi hatinya melompat girang. Oh bukankah Ryeowook memang diam diam menyukai Yesung?.

"Sepertinya besok kita harus membeli sesuatu untuk Minhyun". Usul Yesung.

"Ah~ oppa benar. Kita harus membeli sesuatu untuk Minhyun. Mainan mungkin". ucap Ryeowook antusias, matanya berbinar membayangkan boneka boneka jerapah kecil tersusun rapi di box bayi Minhyun.

"Ide bagus". Yesung mengangguk, matanya menyipit akibat senyuman senang yang mengukir dibibirnya. Sepertinya ia akan memberikan boneka kura-kura yang sangat besar untuk anak sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu oppa, terima kasih sudah mengantarku".

"Tak usah terlalu sungkan. Oppa sangat senang bisa mengantarmu".

Ryeowook beranjak keluar. Menunduk berpamitan kembali pada Yesung, saat namja itu membuka jendela samping kemudi. "Sekali lagi terima kasih. Hati-hati dijalan oppa".

Yesung mengangguk. "Masuklah". Titah Yesung tanpa membuang senyumannya.

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya. Melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik melangkah masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?".

Yesung menunjukan boneka kelinci berukuran besar melebihi setengah badannya. namja itu sempat kesal karena tak menjumpai boneka kura-kura terpajang di salah satu toko mainan pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul itu. Dan boneka kelinci sepertinya tak buruk.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Memegang telinga panjang boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda di pelukan Yesung. "Imut sekali".

Yesung membenarkan topi dan kaca mata yang ia kenakan. Terpaksa ia harus melakukan penyamaran karena tak ingin jika ada yang mengenalinya saat ini.

Bukan karena takut akan beredar gossip karena ia tertangkap berpergian dengan seorang yeoja. Bukan itu, Yesung hanya tak ingin ada yang mengganggu waktunya dengan Ryeowook sekarang. entah itu meminta tanda tangan, berfoto bersama, atau sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Saat ini Yesung tak menginginkan itu.

"Tapi kau lebih imut".

Ryeowook mendengus mendengar ucapan Yesung, menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya. "Apa oppa sedang mencoba menggombaliku?".

Yesung membuang wajahnya kesamping. Tertawa geli melihat wajah kesal Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "Apa oppa terlihat seperti sedang menggombal?".

"Aish… lupakan". Ryeowook berdecak sebal. Kembali melihat-lihat mobil remot control yang terpajang rapih di rak. Ditangan Yeoja itu sudah ada boneka jerapah yang akan ia berikan untuk Minhyun. Namun sepertinya ia juga akan membelikan mainan untuk Henry. Putra tunggal Tan Hanggeng itu sangat menyukai mainan remot control.

"Untuk siapa?". Tanya Yesung.

"Untuk Henry". Ryeowook mengambil mainan mobil sedan berwarna merah. "Bagus tidak?". Tanyanya meminta pendapat.

"Kau memilih yang tepat". Yesung mengacungkan jempolnya membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

.

.

"Apa oppa tak ada jadwal hari ini?". Ryeowook meletakan mainan-mainan yang mereka pilih diatas meja kasir. Membiarkan pekerja toko itu menghitung dan membungkus rapih semuanya.

"Tidak". Yesung mengambil dua gantungan ponsel berinisial R dan Y yang tergantung di samping meja kasir. Menyodorkan pada pekerja toko itu agar menghitungnya juga.

Mulut Ryeowook membulat sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Mengedarkan kembali pandangannya pada seisi toko itu.

"Berapa semuanya?".

Cepat-cepat Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung. namja itu sudah bersiap menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

"Eh? Kau cukup membayar milikmu saja oppa". Ryeowook membuka dompetnya. Mengambil beberapa lembaran uang dari sana.

Yesung tersenyum sembari menahan pergerakan tangan Ryeowook. "Tak akan ku lakukan. biar oppa yang membayarnya".

"Tapi…".

"Sudahlah, oppa tak menerima penolakan Kim Ryeowook". Jantung Yesung berdegup cepat mengucap nama lengkap Ryeowook. Ia seolah mengucap marganya didepan nama yeoja itu. Padahal mereka memang memiliki marga yang sama.

"Tapi…".

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus mentraktir oppa ice cream".

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook memilih duduk dibangku yang tersedia di sisi-sisi pusat perbelanjaan itu. Memandangi wahana kecil permainan indoor yang dipenuhi banyak anak kecil.

Ryeowook menyendokan ice cream perisa vanilla yang baru saja dibelinya. Meringis merasakan sensasi makanan dingin itu meleleh di lidahnya.

"Ini milikmu".

Ryeowook menatap bingung gantungan ponsel lucu dengan huruf Y tertera disana. Seingatnya, ia tak membeli benda itu. Mengapa Yesung mengatakan jika itu miliknya.

"Hm?".

"Ini hadiah dari oppa untukmu". Sambung Yesung menyadari raut kebingungan Ryeowook. "Kemarikan ponselmu?".

Walau masih tampak bingung. Ryeowook tetap menuruti perintah Yesung. diambilnya ponsel berwarna putih dari tasnya. Meletakannya pada tangan Yesung yang terbuka lebar.

Dengan telaten Yesung memasang gantungan itu di sudut atas ponsel Ryeowook. Tersenyum lebar setelah benda itu tergantung manis di sana. Tak hanya ponsel Ryeowook. Ia juga memasang gantungan ponsel berinisial R di ponselnya.

"Selesai". Yesung menyodorkan ponsel Ryeowook yang langsung diterima yeoja itu. "Sangat cocok bukan?".

"Oh~ tapi kenapa…?". Ryeowook menggantung kalimatnya. Memandang penuh tanya huruf digantungan ponsel itu.

"Itu inisial namaku". Jawab Yesung. "Dan ini inisial namamu". Lanjutnya seraya mengangkat ponselnya. "Berjanjilah jika kau tak akan melepasnya". Yesung memandangi gantungan ponselnya, menggerak-gerakan huruf R itu dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku melepasnya?".

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya, matanya menyipit menatap tajam Ryeowook. "Jika kau melepasnya. Kau harus menikah denganku".

Ryeowook terbahak. Ucapan Yesung begitu konyol. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri. Ia sangat senang mendengarnya. "Baiklah, akan kupastikan benda ini tak akan kulepas".

"Jadi kau tak ingin menikah denganku?". Bibir Yesung mengerucut. Sangat tak cocok diwajahnya yang begitu dingin.

Ryeowook kembali terbahak, memukul kecil lengan Yesung. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu oppa. Itu sangat menggelikan". Ucapnya mengejek.

Yesung berdecih sebal. Jemarinya bergerak mencari aplikasi kamera diponselnya. "Oppa ingin mengambil fotomu dengan gantungan ponsel itu".

"Eh?". Ryeowook sedikit terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk. Yeoja itu begitu banyak mengoleksi foto Yesung yang diam-diam ia unduh dari internet. Jadi tak masalah bukan jika Yesung memiliki satu fotonya.

Ryeowook menampakan senyum manisnya saat Yesung siap membidik yeoja itu dengan kamera ponsel. Tak lupa yeoja berambut lurus panjang itu mengangkat ponselnya sebatas pipi, serta menunjukan peace sign sebagai ciri khasnya ketika berfoto.

Klik~

Yesung tersenyum puas. Kembali ia menggerakan jemarinya cukup lama diponsel itu.

Mereka kembali mengobrol ringan, tak jarang mengomentari cara berpakaian orang-orang yang melintas di depan mereka. Sangat tak penting memang, tapi itu cukup menyenangkan.

Yesung tertawa geli saat melihat seorang yeoja memakai kaos bergambar wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan tulisan dikaos itu. 'My husband is Yesung'. itu makin membuat Yesung tertawa.

"Kau tunggu disini, oppa pergi ke toilet sebentar".

Ryeowook mengangguk. Memandang punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh. Sambil menunggu, ia mencoba membuka aplikasi social media twitter miliknya. Membuang rasa bosan sebelum Yesung kembali.

Susah payah Ryeowook menelan salivanya, matanya melotot lebar saat melihat seseorang yang ia follow memposting fotonya. Foto dengan pose peace sign dan ponsel yang menempel dipipi tirus itu.

'sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada yeoja ini'

Itulah kalimat yang di tulis oleh pemilik akun twitter shfly3424.

"Kita pergi sekarang?". Tanya Yesung saat kembali menduduki sisi kosong sebelah Ryeowook. Alis namja itu mengerut melihat Ryeowook yang menatapnya kosong.

"Oppa ini?". Ryeowook menatap Yesung. mengerjap bingung seraya menunjukan layar ponselnya.

Yesung tersenyum, mengacak poni Ryeowook sekilas. "Kau sudah melihatnya, bagaimana menurutmu?". Ryeowook hanya diam. Belum sepenuhnya mencerna ucapan Yesung. "Sepertinya oppa memang jatuh cinta Wookie".

.

.

.

.

FIN

Ok siiipp… memang aneh bukan main. Saya amat mengakuinya.

But, mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Anyeong haseyo~

Saya kembali~

Ini Couple kedua, jadi tinggal dua chapter lagi setelah ini.

Buat yang nanya kapan Kyumin? Saya sudah buat urutannya yah sesuai summary. Jadi bisa ditebak sendiri yah…

Buat yang penasaran chapter satu kemaren Yesung diterima wookie apa engga, bakalan kejawab kok di next chapter.

Jadi ketauan, wookie nerima Yesung, atau relain Yesung buat saya. –abaikan –

Ok, Lets chek this story…

**SIBUM**

**.**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**^Happy Reading^**

.

**.**

**.**

**Believe – Super Junior**

.

.

.

**'Aku tunggu di café biasa'**.

Kibum membatu setelah kalimat singkat yang tertera dilayar ponsel Siwon tertangkap oleh manik matanya. Bukan menjadi topik teratas memang, namun satu minggu ini beberapa situs media entertainment membahas kedekatan suaminya dengan aktris cantik Park Hanbyul, lawan bermain di serial drama terbarunya, Oh my lady.

Awalnya Kibum tak begitu memikirkan berita itu. Media memang selalu membesar-besarkan berita yang belum tentu benar. Namun Kibum patut waspada bukan? dan pesan singkat yeoja yang belum begitu ia kenal, cukup membuktikan jika Siwon memang memiliki hubungan dengan yeoja itu.

Berlebihan memang jika Kibum begitu cepat menyimpulkannya. Namun 'café biasa'? bukankah itu berarti mereka sering bertemu tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum.

"Kibumie~".

Kibum cepat membalikan badannya. mengarah pada Siwon yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia meletakan lagi ponsel Siwon di atas nakas – tempat semula ponsel itu –, memaksakan tersenyum agar namja itu tak curiga.

"Sedang apa?". Tanya Siwon. Namja itu melangkah seraya mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Tak ada". Jawab Kibum singkat. Kakinya melangkah menuju lemari besar. Dimana semua pakaiannya dengan Siwon tersusun rapih disana.

Siwon mengangguk. Mendudukan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang sembari menunggu pakaian yang Kibum ambilkan. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?". Tanya Kibum. Ia menyodorkan celana hitam panjang yang langsung Siwon kenakan. Memakaikan kemeja berwarna biru tua saat namja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sekali lagi, ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka.

"Bertemu dengan Kangin hyung. Ada apa?".

Kibum menggeleng pelan. "Pakai dasi?". Tanya Kibum mengalihkan pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum mengecup kening Kibum. "Tak usah".

Kibum tersenyum hambar. merapikan kembali kemeja yang dikenakan Siwon. "Siwonie?".

"Hm?".

"Kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku bukan?".

Alis Siwon menaut bingung, tak mengerti apa yang istrinya bicarakan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?".

"Aku bertanya, kau tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku bukan?". Ucap Kibum. ia melangkah mendekat rak kaca sisi kamarnya. Di rak berukuran sedang itu terdapat berbagai jam tangan bermerk koleksi Siwon. Diambilnya jam tangan berbahan steinless yang dibeli Siwon saat mereka berbulan madu di Paris dulu. memakaikannya pada pergelangan tangan Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak". Jawab Siwon. Sebenarnya namja itu masih nampak bingung dengan ucapan Kibum tadi.

.

.

.

.

Salahkah jika Kibum mengikuti Siwon?. Ya sekarang yeoja itu tengah berdiam didalam mobil mewah hitam miliknya. Nafasnya tercekat mendapati Siwon keluar café beriringan dengan seorang yeoja. Walau dua orang itu memakai atribut penyamarannya, tapi Kibum yakin, jika namja yang mengenakan topi dengan kaca mata hitam itu adalah Siwon. Dan yeoja berbalut syal dengan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi matanya adalah Hanbyul.

Sebelumnya Kibum menghubungi Kangin menanyakan apakah Siwon bersamanya. Dan jawabannya tidak. Mereka memang berjanji akan bertemu, namun Kangin menundanya sampai besok. Dan beruntunglah Kibum menjumpai mobil Siwon terparkir di halaman depan café saat yeoja itu hendak membeli kebutuhan dapur di supermarket.

"Siwonie~". Lirih Kibum. ia membekap mulutnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dari kejauhan. Suaminya berpelukan yang menurut Kibum itu sangat mesra. Dengan lancang air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Dan hati Kibum, benar-benar bergemuruh saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ceraikan aku!".

Siwon terbelalak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Kibum berkata demikian saat ia baru saja kembali. Bahkan Siwon belum sempat melepas sepatunya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda!".

"Aku tak bercanda. Dan aku memang ingin bercerai denganmu". Kilatan emosi makin tergambar diwajah manis yeoja itu. "Aku tau kau berkencan dengan Hanbyul-ssi kan? Ternyata yang diberitakan tentang kedekatanmu itu memang benar".

"Mwo?". Siwon makin terkejut. "Ya! Choi Kibum. kau bicara apa? Aku tak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun". Ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya, sedikit terpancing emosi karena tuduhan Kibum.

Kibum berdecih. "Kau bahkan membentakku".

"Astaga…". Siwon mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Sebenarnya ada apa sayang. Kenapa tiba-tiba menuduhku seperti ini".

Kibum terisak, air matanya mengalir membentuk garisan bening dipipinya, membuat Siwon tersentak kaget. Kibum menepis tangan Siwon yang hendak memeluknya. Mengusap kasar lelehan air mata itu.

"Tak usah kau tutupi lagi Siwonie, aku sudah membaca pesan dari Hanbyul-ssi tadi pagi, dan aku melihatmu keluar café bersamanya. Dan kau berpelukan mesra dengannya. Apa itu bukan berarti kau memiliki hubungan khusus?".

Siwon kembali terkejut, matanya mengerjap tak percaya. "Kau membaca pesan Hanbyul-ssi?". Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum. dan lagi-lagi yeoja itu menepisnya. "Kau salah paham sayang. Biar aku jelaskan".

"Apa yang kau ingin jelaskan. Itu semua sudah terlalu jelas".

Rahang Siwon mengeras, tangannya mengepal menahan emosi. "Choi Kibum".

Kibum membekap mulutnya. Mendadak ia merasa sesuatu mendesak keluar dari mulutnya. Perutnya begitu terasa mual. Dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Kibumie, gwenchana?". Ucap Siwon panik. Ia merengkuh tubuh Kibum yang limbung. Kibum tak menolak. Ia merasa tak bertenaga walau sekedar menepis tangan itu.

Sedari pagi Kibum tak memakan apapun. Selera makannya sedang tak baik. Ditambah dengan kejadian sepanjang hari ini. tentu saja ia tak memikirkan waktu makannya.

"hhggg~". Kibum kembali membekap mulutnya. Pandangannya mengabur seiring dengan tubuhnya yang merosot jatuh. Jika Siwon tak menahannya, bisa dipastikan tubuh itu tergeletak lemah dilantai.

"Ya tuhan…". Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, dengan sigap Siwon menggendong tubuh Kibum.

.

.

.

.

"Ughh~". Kibum meleguh lirih. Mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Aroma obat-obatan begitu terasa di indra penciumannya, Kibum yakin jika ia tengah berada dirumah sakit.

"Kibumie~ kau sudah sadar?".

"Siwonie~".Lirih Kibum seraya menoleh pada Siwon perlahan. Ia masih ingat jika mereka tengah bertengkar sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan. Dan ia tak akan lupa apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Namun Kibum benar-benar ingin Siwon berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Gwenchana?". Siwon mengusap kepala Kibum lembut. "Kau terlalu banyak berfikir yang tidak-tidak, makanya kau bisa pingsan seperti tadi".

Kibum tak menjawab. Apa maksud Siwon dengan berfikir yang tidak-tidak? Menurut Kibum itu sudah jelas dan pasti.

"Kau sudah salah paham. aku bisa menjelaskannya"

Kibum menatap Siwon lekat. Menuntut penuh ucapannya barusan.

"Aku dan Hanbyul hanya teman. Aku dan dia terkesan akrab karena kami bermain di serial drama yang sama. Kau tau itu bukan?. Dan siang tadi, Hanbyul menanyakan konsep pernikahan kita dulu. sepertinya dia tertaik".

Dahi Kibum mengerut samar. Masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna ucapan Siwon.

"Hanbyul akan menikah sayang. Jadi yang kau tuduhkan padaku itu salah".

Mata Kibum mengerjap kaget. "B-benarkah?".

Siwon tersenyum. "Tentu saja benar, harusnya aku juga bertemu dengan calon suaminya, tapi dia ada urusan mendadak".

Kibum menatap Siwon dalam dalam, mencari kebohongan di bulatan mata namja itu, dan Kibum tak menemukannya.

"Kau masih tak percaya padaku?". Tanya Siwon.

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap Siwon penuh rasa bersalah. Jika Kibum mudah sekali terbawa emosi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yeoja itu begitu mudah memaafkan seseorang. Dan Kibum begitu beruntung memiliki suami yang sangat mencintainya dan begitu memahaminya.

"Mianhae". Ucap Kibum lirih.

"Tak apa". Siwon tersenyum. "Cukup jangan mengulanginya lagi. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik".

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Membiarkan tangan Siwon mengusap lembut punggung tangannya. "Aku bisa mati jika harus bercerai dengan mu. Membayangkan saja aku hampir gila".

"Berlebihan". Cibir Kibum seraya terkekeh kecil.

Siwon tertawa. Mengecup lama punggung tangan Kibum. "Kau menuduhku menyembunyikan sesuatu, tetapi justru kau yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku".

Dahi Kibum kembali mengerut samar. Entahlah, yeoja itu mendadak sulit mencerna ucapan-ucapan Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kenapa tak memberi tahuku hm?".

"Apa?".

"Kau hamil. 11 minggu".

Mata Kibum mengerjap tak percaya, jantungnya mendadak berdetak sangat lamban. "H-hamil. A-aku hamil". Tanganya terulur mengusap perutnya. Sungguh tak percaya jika dalam perutnya saat ini hidup buah cintanya dengan Siwon.

"Iya sayang, kau hamil. Gomawo".

Siwon mengecup lama bibir Kibum. Bibir itu masih tetap sama seperti kali pertama ia mengecupnya. Manis, dan basah. Dan itu sudah menjadi candu untuk namja bermarga Choi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibumie~ bagaimana memasang dasi ini". Siwon setengah berteriak. Tangannya mengangkat dasi kupu-kupu kecil berwarna hitam.

"Seperti itu saja kau tak bisa". Kibum mencibir yang malah ditanggapi cengiran lebar suaminya. "Gendong Jiwon, biar aku yang memasangnya".

Dengan terampil Siwon menggendong bayi laki-laki yang baru bisa tengkurap. Anak sulung yang dilahirkan Kibum tiga bulan yang lalu itu sedikit memberontak dalam gendongan Siwon, merasa jika ayahnya sudah mengganggunya bermain.

Sulung? Ya. Suami istri itu tak menyangka jika bayi mereka terlahir kembar berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kibum memang tak ingin melakukan USG saat hamil dulu. dan kelahiran Jiwon dan Jibum menjadi hadiah yang sangat special untuk mereka.

Walau memiliki anak kembar, Kibum tak ingin memakai jasa baby sister seperti ibu muda lainnya. Siwon dan dirinya saja sudah cukup, dan mereka begitu menikmati betapa repotnya mengurus dua bayi. Mengurus suami dan anak-anaknya sendiri adalah impian Kibum sedari dulu. dan Tuhan sudah mengabulkannya.

"Omo~ anak eomma tampan sekali". Puji Kibum setelah mengecup pipi bulat Jiwon. Bayi mungil itu terkekeh geli saat sang ibu juga menggelitik perutnya.

"Tampan seperti appa". Kibum tertawa. Suaminya itu tetap tak ingin kalah dengan dua anaknya.

"Sekarang giliran Jibum". Kibum mengangkat tubuh montok Jibum. Menyerahkan pada Siwon setelah namja itu meletakan Jiwon tengkurap di sisinya.

"Selesai". Kibum mengambil alih Jibum dari gendongan Siwon. Sama seperti saudara kembarnya. Jibum tertawa geli saat Kibum menggelitik perutnya. "Aigoo, kenapa anak-anak eomma sangat tampan".

Siwon menggendong tubuh Jiwon yang tak kalah montok dari adiknya. Mencium gemas pipi bulat itu. "Tentu saja. Mereka mewarisi ketampananku sayang".

Kibum terkekeh geli. beranjak mematut dirinya dicermin tanpa menurunkan Jibum dari gendongannya. Gaun craem pastel terlihat sangat anggun di tubuhnya. Walau masih tampak berisi pasca melahirkan, itu tak mengurangi kecantikan dan pesona Kibum.

Siwon mendirikan tubuhnya. Menggendong Jibum mamatut dirinya dicermin berdampingan dengan Kibum. ibu muda itu amat mengakui, jika Siwon terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa sempurna, memiliki istri yang begitu cantik dan kedua putraku yang sangat tampan".

Kibum tertawa lirih. "Ya. Aku juga sangat beruntung memiliki suami tampan, dan anak-anak yang tampan pula".

"Give me long kiss baby~". Ucap Siwon seduktif.

Kibum mendengus. Memukul lengan Siwon dengan tangan kirinya. "Ya! dasar mesum". Ucapnya kesal. "Aish… cepat berangkat, atau kita bisa terlambat dipernikahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae nanti". Siwon tertawa geli. berjalan menyusul Kibum yang melangkah lebih dulu.

"Aigo~ eomma kalian sepertinya malu". Ujar Siwon menggoda. Dan see? Kibum kembali mendaratkan pukulannya. Dan kali ini kepala namja itu yang menjadi korban.

.

.

.

.

FIN. FIN. FIN.

Thanks to :

Lee chaRaa :Yuzuki Chaeri : cloudswan : gaemgyu : Zen Liu : cutevilpinkiss : Heldamagnae : dirakyu : Alfia Retno S : yantiheenim : yensianx : Lee'90 : Meonk and Deog : Luvori19 : PaboGirl : Guest : sider imnida : Cho Rai Sa : babychoi137 : tarry24792 : Babyjoy

Mind to Review?

Sampai jumpa di HaeHyuk~ pai~ pai~


	3. Chapter 3

Anyeong haseyo~

Saya kembali~

Aaaa~ sedikit cerita, soal baby twinsnya Sibum, awalnya emang saya mau bikin kembar laki-perempuan. Jadilah saya pinjem nama Jiwon eonni biar mirip-mirip. Biar ngga jauh-jauh banget, saya pake pula nama Jibum – 100% ngarang –.

Tapi dipikir ulang kayaknya mending kembar identik bergender sama. Dan kebetulan saya juga lagi penginya anak laki-laki. *eh?

So, anggaplah anak-anak Sibum itu OC. Hehehe

Ini Couple ketiga, jadi tinggal satu chapter lagi setelah ini.

Saya ngerasa bersalah gegara dua chapter kemaren pendek-pendek. Jadi buat nebus rasa bersalah saya, saya panjangin dikit. Ditambah bonus moment-moment couple yang lain.

Ok, Lets chek this story…

**HAEHYUK**

**.**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**^Happy Reading^**

.

**.**

**.**

**Marry U – Super Junior**

.

.

"Kau gugup?".

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk. Menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu yeoja itu seraya menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Inilah kegemaran namja itu. Memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan sesekali mengecup tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"Eum". Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya. Balas memeluk tangan Donghae yang melingkar di perutnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sekilas. Menikmati angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Mereka kini berada di balkon salah satu kamar hotel berkelas mewah di kota Seoul. Gedung bertingkat dimana mereka akan mengikat janji pernikahan esok.

"Ini kali pertama untuk ku". Ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae tertawa. Mengecup bahu kanan Eunhyuk yang dilapisi kaos berwarna biru. "Ini juga kali pertamanya untuk ku".

Eunhyuk melepas pelukan Donghae, berbalik menatap lekat namja itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku Hae".

Donghae tersenyum. Mengecup lembut bibir kissable Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Saranghae".

"Nado Saranghae". Ucap Eunhyuk membalas kecupan singkat dibibir Donghae.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar ku. Kau tidurlah".

.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat cantik Hyukie". Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar pujian untuknya. Pujian dari calon mertua yang tak lain adalah ibu Donghae.

"Terima kasih ahjumma".

Wanita paruh baya itu merengut tak suka, berkacak pinggang berpura-pura kesal. "Ya~ kenapa masih memanggilku ahjumma. Panggil aku eomma".

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli. memeluk tubuh ibu Donghae dari samping. "Mianhaeyo eomma". Ucapnya sebelum mencium pipi wanita itu.

Serempak mereka membalikan badan mengarah pada pintu ruangan itu saat seseorang membukanya. Menampakan ibu Eunhyuk dengan sepiring cake di tangannya.

"Makanlah sayang. Kau belum makan sedari pagi". Ucap ibu Eunhyuk menyodorkan potongan cake coklat kesukaan yeoja itu.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Membuka mulut mengisyaratkan sang ibu agar menyuapinya. Maklumlah kedua tangan Eunhyuk sudah terbalut sarung tangan putih berenda yang sangat cantik.

"Apa Sungmin dan lainnya belum datang?".

"Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah tiba. Mereka sedang bertemu Donghae sebentar". Jawab Ibu Eunhyuk seraya meletakan piring itu diatas meja.

Dua wanita itu berpamit keluar. Para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Sebagai orang tua dari kedua mempelai, tentu saja mereka harus menyambut kedatangan tamu yang tak bukan adalah kerabat dan teman dekat dari dua keluarga.

Eunhyuk kembali menoleh pada pintu yang dibuka lebar. Senyumnya mengembang mendapati Sungmin dengan Minhyun yang begitu cantik dengan balutan dress pink ditubuh mungil bayi itu. Jangan lupakan bando berenda yang menghias kepala Minhyun. Sungguh amat terlihat menggemaskan.

"Minhyun-ah~".

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Sungmin menepis tangannya yang hendak menggendong Minhyun. "Ya! kau ini apa-apaan Min". gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Aish… gaunmu bisa kusut nanti Hyuk". jawab Sungmin enteng. "Kau sangat cantik". Pujinya.

Eunhyuk tertawa malu. Mencubit kecil pipi bulat Minhyun, mencoba menarik perhatian bayi mungil itu. Perlu diketahui, Eunhyuk selalu kalah jika berebut perhatian Minhyun dengan Donghae. bayi berusia sepuluh bulan itu akan selalu memilih Donghae jika keduanya mengulurkan tangan pada Minhyun.

"Anyeong~".

Suara Kibum terdengar. yeoja itu melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Menggendong Jiwon yang sibuk memainkan bola kecil ditangan mungilnya.

"Omo~ Jibum-ah". Eunhyuk berteriak histeris. Mencium gemas pipi tembam putra laki-laki Kibum.

Kibum terkekeh. "Dia Jiwon Hyuk".

Eunhyuk mengerjap bingung, menatap Jiwon tak percaya. Sementara Sungmin, sudah terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk. "Jinjjayo?". Tanya Eunhyuk. "Omo~ mianhae chagi, imo masih sulit membedakan kalian".

"Kau cantik sekali". Kini Kibum yang memuji.

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum malu. Membenarkan letak dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar di leher Jiwon. "Dimana Jibum?".

"Bersama Siwon bertemu pangeran ikanmu".

Mereka tertawa geli setelahnya. Minhyun dan Jiwon mengerjapkan matanya imut, hanya bisa menatap bingung tiga orang dewasa itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gugup hyung?". Kyuhyun mengerling nakal. Memukul kecil bahu Donghae yang berbalut tuxedo putih. Begitu jelas betapa gugupnya namja itu, mengingat acara akan berlangsung kurang dari tiga puluh menit lagi.

Donghae mendengus. Balas memukul pundak Kyuhyun lebih keras. "Aish… kau tak membantu". Decak Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. menatap sekeliling dan mengangguk pada beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Hanya beberapa tamu dari kalangan artis yang hadir di pemberkatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tak ada satu wartawan pun yang meliput acara sacral ini. namun Donghae dan Eunhyuk membebaskan media meliput acara resepsi pernikahan mereka yang di gelar malam nanti.

Siwon yang baru saja datang, langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Jibum yang ada di gendongan Siwon terisak kecil saat tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang mencoba menggendongnya. Yeoja itu begitu menyukai anak kecil, walaupun Jibum menangis, tetap saja ia membawa Jibum pergi. Mengajaknya berkeliling ruangan dengan Yesung, seolah Jibum adalah anak mereka.

"Aku pinjam Jibum sebentar oppa". Siwon menggeleng heran. Membiarkan anak bungsunya bersama Ryeowook.

"Apa kau sudah siap tuan Lee?". Tanya Siwon menggoda.

Donghae tersenyum sinis. "Lebih dari siap tuan Choi". Ucapnya. "Dimana Kibum?".

"Bertemu Eunhyuk".

Donghae mengangguk. Kembali mereka berbincang ringan. Semakin bertambah seru saat Hanggeng dan Kangin bergabung. Para lelaki itu dengan seenaknya membahas perihal 'ranjang' dikeramaian seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, bahkan ia mampu merasakan darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Inilah detik-detik paling bersejarah untuk Eunhyuk. Dimana dia akan mengucap janji pernikahan dihadapan Tuhan mereka.

"Kau siap?". Tanya tuan Lee – ayah Eunhyuk – lelaki berumur itu tersenyum lembut pada putri tunggalnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengapit lengan ayahnya.

'a thousand years' milik Christina perri mengalun mengiringi langkah Eunhyuk menapaki karpet berlapis rumput buatan ballroom hotel itu. Ruangan indoor itu disulap menjadi taman indah dengan berbagai karangan bunga imitasi disetiap sudutnya, tak lupa beberapa ayunan juga disediakan untuk menambah kesan taman sungguhan.

Siapapun tak menyangka jika mereka berada dalam ruangan tertutup saat menapaki kakinya disana. Konsep pernikahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kali ini benar-benar membuat banyak dari mereka berdecak kagum.

Eunhyuk tersenyum saat Sungmin melambaikan tangan Minhyun padanya. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook dan Kibum, dua yeoja itu melambaikan tangan si kembar menyambut Eunhyuk.

Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya menerima uluran tangan ayah Eunhyuk. Lelaki dengan umur diakhir empat puluh tahun itu tersenyum, menyerahkan Eunhyuk pada namja pilihan putrinya.

"Bahagiakan anakku". Ucap tuan Lee.

Donghae mengangguk. "Pasti appa". Membimbing Eunhyuk menaiki altar menghadap pastur yang akan membimbing mereka mengucap janji.

Donghae menengok sekilas pada Eunhyuk, tersenyum manis padanya. "Kau cantik". Bisiknya menggoda.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, balas tersenyum mendengar pujian Donghae. "Kau juga tampan".

Batin Donghae begitu berdecak kagum. Eunhyuknya begitu cantik. Gaun pengantin putih tanpa lengan itu begitu anggun ditubuh langsing Eunhyuk. Tatanan rambut sederhana tak membuat kecantikan yeoja itu berkurang sedikitpun. Bahkan semakin cantik dimata Donghae. namja itu sangat menyukai rambut coklat Eunhyuk yang tergerai.

Begitu juga Eunhyuk. Ia sangat mengagumi penampilan Donghae. setelan tuxedo putih membuat ketampanan Donghae bertambah berkali lipat. Poni menyamping namja itu menambah pesona yang selalu membuat Eunhyuk merasa jika Donghae lah namja paling tampan setelah ayahnya.

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi Hening ketika pastur bersiap membimbing mereka bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan. Disaksikan orang tua, kerabat dan sahabat-sahabat mereka.

"Saya, Lee Donghae, berjanji dihadapan Tuhan dan saudara seiman, menerima engkau Lee Hyukjae sebagai istri yang sah dan satu-satunya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya".

"Saya, Lee Hyukjae, berjanji dihadapan Tuhan dan saudara seiman, menerima engkau Lee Donghae sebagai suami yang sah dan satu-satunya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya".

Tepukan tangan meriah terdengar ketika sang pastur mengesahkan mereka sebagai suami istri. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega. Tangan mereka saling menaut menyalurkan rasa bahagia.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah ketika Donghae hendak menciumnya. Seperti pemberkatan pada umumnya, melakukan wedding kiss memang sudah menjadi tradisi untuk kedua mempelai.

Donghae mencium lembut bibir Eunhyuk. Saling menyesap bibir kenyal yang sudah menjadi candu untuk mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku".

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Donghae-ssi dan Eunhyuk-ssi, selamat atas pernikahan kalian".

Lee Minho yang hadir bersama Go Hyesung mengucapkan selamat di akhir wawancaranya dengan para wartawan mengenai pernikahan namja yang pernah menjadi lawan main mereka.

Beberapa wartawan sengaja mengabadikan tamu dari kalangan artis yang hadir dipesta itu. Mewawancarai mereka sejenak sebelum meminta mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk pasangan baru itu.

Para member Girlband dan Boyband seperti Sistar, SNSD, Shinee, Exo, B1A4, dan Wondergirls pun tak absend di resepsi pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Begitu pula dengan Kimbum, Song Jongki, Lee Seunggi, Park hanbyul, Kang Sora dan lainnya juga hadir disana.

"Selamat eonni~". Ucap Taemin memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat. Eunhyuk tersenyum, membalas pelukan Taemin tak kalah erat.

"Terima kasih Taeminie".

Taemin melepas pelukannya, bergeser menghadap Donghae. "Oppa, selamat". Ia memeluk tubuh Donghae. mencium pipi Donghae yang disambut kekehan namja itu. Eunhyuk tak perlu cemburu, yeoja itu memang sudah seperti adik Donghae.

"Ya~ kau jangan menciumnya Taeminnie". Sungut Minho tak suka. Namja berbalut jas hitam itu merengut kesal.

"Kau ini cemburuan sekali". Decak Donghae. "Putuskan saja dia Min-ah".

Minho mendelik kesal disambut tawa geli Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Taemin. ah bukan rahasia lagi jika member boyband Shinee itu menjalin hubungan dengan aktris muda Taemin.

"Nikmati pestanya, aku dan Eunhyuk akan menemui tamu yang lain".

.

.

.

.

"Oppa mau?".

Ryeowook menunjuk potongan cake yang sangat cantik dengan buah cerry diatasnya. Menawarkan pada Yesung yang tak pernah jauh dari yeoja itu.

Yesung mengangguk. Tersenyum manis saat kue itu sudah tersaji dipiring kecil yang ia pegang.

"Terima kasih sayang".

Ryeowook mendengus geli. mengambil potongan kue yang sama dan menaruh dipiring kecil miliknya. Mereka tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan MC kondang Kim Gura, berbincang sejenak sebelum menempati bangku kosong yang tersedia.

"Donghae oppa dan Eunhyuk eonni terlihat sangat bahagia".

Yesung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook. Menyuap kembali potongan kue terakhirnya.

"Kau ingin?". Tanya Yesung.

"Apa?".

"Seperti mereka?".

Tangan Ryeowook terangkat membuang sedikit remahan kue yang mengotori jas Yesung. "Tentu saja. Mana ada wanita yang tak ingin menikah dan bahagia".

Yesung tertawa kecil. Mengusap-usap dagunya seraya mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika secepatnya kita menyusul".

Kekehan terdengar dari Ryeowook. "Menyusul apanya?". Tanya Ryeowook berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja menikah".

Mereka tertawa renyah sebelum yeoja kecil menghampiri mereka. Meminta berfoto bersama dengan Yesung.

Dengan wajah berseri yeoja kecil itu mengatakan jika dia sangat menyukai pengisi soundtrak Cinderella step sister ini. dan itu membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung terkekeh geli.

"Lihat itu". Ryeowook menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Yesung. sebenarnya namja itu hanya beralasan saja agar bisa mencium pipi Ryeowook. Dan~

"Permisi".

Yesung mendesah kecewa, seseorang menyapanya dari arah belakang. Membuat bibir tipis Yesung gagal mendarat dipipi Ryeowook.

"Ya?". sahut Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Crew wedding organizer itu tersenyum canggung. "Maaf. Donghae-ssi dan Eunhyuk-ssi meminta Yesung-ssi menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Saya harap Yesung-ssi bersedia".

Yesung menaikan alisnya bingung. Menoleh pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di kejauhan. Mereka tertawa geli dan sangat puas. Yesung yakin, dua pasangan aktif itu sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Dasar pengganggu". Gerutu Yesung.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu banyak Kyu".

Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun yang terus menyuapi Minhyun ice cream berperisa pisang. Bukan tak boleh, hanya saja putri kecinya itu sudah menghabiskan kurang dari seperempat cup. Dan menurut Sungmin itu sudah cukup.

"Tapi Minhyun suka Ming". Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum polos. Menyeka noda ice cream dibibir mungil Minhyun.

"Aish… kau ini". Sungmin meraih cup ice cream itu. Menggantinya dengan pudding buah. "Tapi Minhyun bisa flu, appa sayang".

Kyuhyun tertawa geli. mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin. "Arraseo eomma".

Sungmin beranjak ke meja sisi kanan ruangan yang menyajikan berbagai macam pasta. Memilih seporsi pasta yang menggugah seleranya.

"Saat kau ke toilet, Changmin mengirimmu pesan. Dia bilang baru kembali dari London lusa. Kau sudah membacanya?". Ucap Sungmin setelah kembali duduk. Menggulung pasta fettuccine dan menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mengunyah makanan khas Italia kesukaannya. "Sudah".

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Menyuap juga pasta itu kedalam mulutnya. Keluarga kecil itu sibuk saling suap-menyuap, membuat beberapa dari mereka berdecak iri melihatnya.

"Lihat appamu chagi, makan saja berantakan". Ejek Sungmin. Tangannya terulur membersihkan saus pasta disudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ya~ kau yang menyuapiku Ming. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan".

Seakan mengerti apa yang kedua orang tuanya bicarakan, Minhyun mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. tangan mungilnya terangkat menyentuh dahu sang ayah.

"Omo~ anak appa pintar sekali". Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Minhyun gemas. "besar nanti kau harus mencari suami yang tampan seperti appa ok?".

Lagi, seakan malas dengan ucapan berlebihan ayahnya. Minhyun kembali menunduk, memainkan sendok kecil mengetuk cup pudding ditangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa. Mencium pipi bulat Minhyun bergantian.

"Anak ku sangat pintar".

"Dia anakku, aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya".

"Tapi aku yang membuat dan menanamkannya dirahimmu!".

"Tapi aku juga susah payah mengeluarkannya. Jadi dia anakku!".

.

.

.

.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tersenyum mendapati Kibum yang berjalan kearahnya. istrinya itu sehabis membuatkan susu formula untuk Jiwon dan Jibum. Beruntunglah karena pekerja hotel yang mengurusi bagian makanan baik hati membantunya menyiapkan air hangat.

Kedua anaknya itu baru berusia tiga bulan, dan tentu saja tak ada satu makanan pun yang bisa dimakan mereka. Mungkin setelah ini Siwon akan mengusulkan siapapun agar menyajikan makanan bayi dibawah usia lima bulan dalam menu makanan pernikahan.

Jibum yang ada dalam gendongan Siwon terus menggigit tangannya yang terkepal. Baiklah, putra bungsunya itu memang sudah sangat lapar.

"Anak eomma sangat lapar ne?". Jibum menyedot cepat botol susu yang Kibum berikan. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah. Sementara sang kakak Jiwon, sudah mulai terpejam di gendongan Kibum, mulut mungilnya masih menyedot perlahan susu yang hampir tandas itu.

"Sepertinya mereka sangat lapar dan mengantuk". Siwon membelai pipi Jibum. Mata bulat Choi kecil itu perlahan terpejam tanpa menduakan susu hangat sebagai menu makan malamnya.

"Ya. setelah mereka terlelap, aku akan berpamit pulang pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. kasian Jiwon dan Jibum". Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kibum. "Mau ku ambilkan makanan?". Tanya Kibum.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tak usah. Aku memakanmu saja nanti". Ucapnya menggoda.

Kibum melotot horror. Memukul kecil paha Siwon. "Dasar mesum!".

"Tapi kau suka bukan?".

Kibum berdecih sebal. Mencubit keras pinggang ayah dari kedua putranya itu.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuang wajahnya kesamping saat mendapati Donghae yang baru saja selesai membasuh tubuhnya. Acara resepsi pernikahan mereka sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. jika di malam-malam sebelumnya Eunhyuk menempati kamar seorang sendiri, sekarang tentu saja yeoja itu ditemani Donghae.

Eunhyuk cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas nakas. Mengalihkan rasa malunya. Jujur saja, Eunhyuk begitu terpesona dengan tubuh half naked Donghae. mendadak jantungnya bedebar tak menentu membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini.

Donghae terkikik geli. berjalan mendekat pada Eunhyuk dan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping yeoja itu.

"Y-ya! apa yang kau lakukan. cepat pakai bajumu". Eunhyuk terkejut mendapati Donghae disampingnya.

"Untuk apa? Pakai atau tidak itu juga sama saja".

Berhasil Donghae membuat Eunhyuk bersemu merah. Yeoja itu bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. "Ya! tutup mulutmu".

Donghae tertawa. Membelai pipi Eunhyuk lalu mengecupnya. "Apa kau bahagia?". Tanya Donghae lembut.

Lengkuangan bibir yang membentuk senyuman tercetak jelas diwajah Eunhyuk. "Eum". Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku sangat bahagia".

"Aku tak menyangka bisa memilikimu".

"Kenapa kau menikahiku Hae?". Eunhyuk mengikat rambut panjangnya dibantu Donghae.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu".

Eunhyuk menegang saat tiba-tiba Donghae mencium leher polosnya. Namja itu patut berbangga karena berhasil mengikat rambut istrinya tinggi-tinggi.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya Eunhyuk merasakan bibir Donghae menempel dilehernya. Namja itu sudah sering melukis kecil warna kemerahan dileher Eunhyuk. Namun ini berbeda, jantung Eunhyuk berdetak tak karuan dibuatnya.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?". Tanya Donghae setengah tertawa. Ia sadar jika istrinya sangat tegang saat ini.

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. Membuang mukanya kesamping.

Donghae tersenyum, tangannya membimbing wajah Eunhyuk agar menatapnya. Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya. menyentuh lembut permukaan bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya.

"Bibirmu sangat manis". Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar gombalan Donghae. entahlah, namja itu semakin pandai menggombal sepertinya.

"Bibirku bukan permen. Mana mungkin manis". Ketus Eunhyuk.

Donghae tertawa geli. mengusap bibir Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya. "Bahkan permen tak ada yang semanis ini". donghae mengaduh lirih menerima pukulan dikepalanya. "Ya! kenapa kau me- emppt~".

Donghae membulatkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menciumnya, mengunci bibir Donghae dengan bibir yeoja itu. Mata indah Eunhyuk terpejam menikmati bibir basah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, membiarkan istrinya memimpin ciuman itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah". Panggil Donghae setelah pagutan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Hm?".

"Bolehkah aku…".

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Hahahahaha *evil laugh

Yang yadong kaya saya. Harap mendesah kecewa. *ditimpuk sendal

Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir baca dan tinggalin Review di dua chapter sebelumnya. Karena next chap itu terakhir, ayo tinggalkan Review lagi. Itu semangat saya buat nulis part Kyumin di next chap.

Oh ya, saya juga nulis one shoot pairing Haehyuk. Boleh kok ditengok.

Gomawoyo~. Saranghae~

Sampai Jumpa di OTP tercinta. KyuMin jjang!

**Thanks to :**

Princesssparkyu : Babyjoy : Luvori19 : dirakyu : Snowysmiles : Heldamagnae : babychoi137 : Guest : Lee chaRaa : fitria fea : Meonk dan Deog : Alfia Retno S : JSJW407 : cloudswan : Cho Rai Sa : tarry24792 : PaboGirl : zaAra evilkyu : Ria : yantiheenim :


	4. Chapter 4

Anyeong haseyo~

Saya kembali~

Aaaa~ ini chapter terakhir ya…?

Yang Kyumin yang Kyumin yang Kyumin *plak

Ok, Lets chek this story…

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Don't Bash The Chara**_

**^Happy Reading^**

.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Together – Super Junior**

.

.

.

.

"Ayo sayang, kemari~".

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun meneriaki Minhyun. Memberi semangat pada putri kecilnya yang sedang belajar berjalan. Dua minggu yang lalu usia Minhyun genap satu tahun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sengaja tak mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakan ulang tahun putri kecilnya, hanya perayaan sederhana dirumahnya saja.

Bayi mungil itu sudah mampu mendirikan tubuhnya sendiri, namun masih enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Tak peduli bagaimana sang ayah terus membujuknya, Minhyun lebih memilih duduk memainkan rumput-rumput dibawahnya.

"Aigo~ kenapa anak appa malah duduk?". Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. Berjalan menghampiri Minhyun yang hanya berjarak lima meter darinya. Di angkatnya tubuh montok Minhyun, melemparnya ke udara membuat bayi itu terkekeh geli.

"Hey~ ayo kita belajar berjalan sayang". Kyuhyun mendirikan Minhyun, lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minhyun.

Mungkin Minhyun mengerti maksud ucapan ayahnya. Kepalanya menggeleng imut serta bibir yang mengatup lucu. Ia kembali duduk diatas rerumputan taman dekat apartemen.

Kebanyakan dari mereka yang berada disana adalah anak kecil dan para orang tua. Dengan tujuan yang sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mengajak putra-putrinya bermain, menikmati udara sore kota Seoul.

Sungmin terkekeh geli, sedari tadi dirinya terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Minhyun dari bangku taman. Ia menggeleng heran melihat aksi penolakan Minhyun, makin terkekeh geli ketika melihat raut frustasi suaminya.

"Menyerah?". Tanya Sungmin setengah tertawa saat Kyuhyun sudah berada disampingnya. Memangku Minhyun yang sibuk memainkan selembar daun ditangan itu.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas. "Tentu saja tidak. Suasana hati Minhyun sedang tak baik saja". Elaknya.

Bibir Sungmin mencebik, mengangkat Minhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya. "Suasana hati tak baik seperti apa untuk bayi satu tahun huh ?".

"Entahlah". Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Mungkin Minhyun kesepian dan ingin cepat memiliki dongsaeng Ming".

"Ya~". Sungmin memukul kecil bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan mengerjaiku setiap malam Kyu".

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. tangannya menghentikan pergerakan tangan Minhyun yang ingin memasukan daun kedalam mulutnya. "Iya sayang, aku hanya bercanda". Ucapnya seraya menyentil hidung mancung Sungmin. Memberi kecupan panjang dibibir plum milik istrinya. Hanya mengecupnya saja.

"Ini ditempat umum bodoh!". Decak Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan jari Kyuhyun pada anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, menghapus jarak antara tubuh mereka.

Inilah kebiasaan mereka sebelum tidur selain bercinta. berpelukan seraya mengobrol sebelum terlelap menyambut esok pagi. Kyuhyun mengecup mesra kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Salah satu hal yang menjadi kegemarannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa?".

"Bercinta".

Sungmin mendongak manatap Kyuhyun. "Tak mau. Aku masih belum bisa Kyu. Kau terlalu bermain kasar semalam". Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun menggesekan hidung mancungnya disana.

"Apa masih sakit?".

"Tentu saja". Pipi Sungmin mengembung. Namun wajahnya memerah mengingat permainan Kyuhyun semalam. Namja itu benar-benar menghabisinya tanpa ampun, walau tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa ia juga menyukainya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Ming?".

Sungmin kembali mendongak "Hm?".

"Saranghae". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Tak memberi kesempatan Sungmin menjawabnya, bibir tebal itu sudah menempel persis diatas bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya lembut namun penuh gairah, membuat Sungmin terbuai akannya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Kyuhyun kembali memainkan poni Sungmin setelah pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. Beralih mengusap bibir pink yang begitu menggodanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berlibur?".

"Kemana?".

"Jeju mungkin".

"Kau mengajak berlibur atau berbulan madu?". Kekeh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membelai pipi berisi Istrinya. "Sepertinya bulan madu. Bukankah kita tak pernah berbulan madu semenjak menikah?".

Mengingat pernikahan mereka yang dilaksanakan diam-diam, tentu saja mereka tak memikirkan mengunjungi tempat indah layaknya pengantin baru lainnya. Sampai Kyuhyun mengumumkan pernikahan mereka pada media, rencana berbulan madu tak pernah terlintas dipikiran mereka.

"Baiklah". Sungmin tersenyum senang. Mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun. "Bersama Minhyun bukan?".

"Eh?". Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Berdua saja".

"Mwo?". Sungmin membulatkan matanya, mendudukan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Hanya berdua? Kau ingin meninggalkan Minhyun sendiri?".

Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan tubuhnya, menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin. "Hey~ Minhyun tak akan sendiri, kita bisa meminta eomma dan appa menjaganya beberapa hari bukan?".

Mata Sungmin makin membulat. "Mwo? Astaga Kyu, kita berlibur sementara Minhyun kau titipkan pada eomma dan appa?". Tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Apa aku salah, bahkan jika kita meminta Ryeowook noona atau Taemin menjaga Minhyun, aku yakin mereka tak akan keberatan?".

"Tak mau". Sahut Sungmin tegas. Matanya makin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Wae? Bukankah bulan madu hanya untuk suami dan istri saja?".

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun, mencebikan bibirnya kesal. "Aku tak mau. Kau bulan madu saja sendiri". Ucap Sungmin kesal.

Ayolah~ bagiamana bisa Sungmin berpergian jauh tanpa Minhyun. Dan bagaimana bisa suaminya itu mempunyai ide yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

"Mwo? Mana bisa begitu".

"Jika kau tetap tak ingin mengajak Minhyun. Aku tak akan mau". Ucap Sungmin final. Ia menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tak peduli dengan tanggapan suaminya itu.

"Ya! kenapa malah kau yang marah?". Sungut Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya kesal. Sedangkan Sungmin, yeoja itu hanya diam sebelum suaminya itu mengubah pikirannya. Sungmin akan mogok berbicara dengan namja itu.

"Ya~ Ming, Yeobo~, jangan berpura-pura tidur!".

.

.

.

.

"Kau membawa Minhyun kemana huh?".

Sungmin meninggikan suaranya pada lawan bicaranya ditelpon. Tangannya berkacak pinggang menandakan bahwa yeoja itu tengah kesal.

Baiklah, setelah perdebatan semalam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk satu sama lain. Tak ada percakapan satupun kecuali pada putri tercinta mereka.

Sungmin masih merasa kesal dengan rencana liburan Kyuhyun tanpa mengajak Minhyun. Begitu pula Kyuhyun, namja itu kesal, ia menilai Sungmin terlalu egois dan kekanakan. Kyuhyun pikir, mereka bisa merencanakan ulang tentang liburan itu. Tapi itu sebelum dirinya ikut merajuk. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur kesal.

"Cepat bawa Minhyun pulang. sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Dan setelah itu Minhyun harus tidur".

Sungmin bukan takut jika Kyuhyun melupakan jam makan siang dan jam istirahat Minhyun. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Kyuhyun mengajak Minhyun berpergian tanpa Sungmin. Dan suaminya itu tak pernah melalaikan putrinya. Dengan artian Kyuhyun sudah hafal betul apa yang Minhyun perlukan dan inginkan.

Namun siang ini Kyuhyun seenaknya saja membawa Minhyun pergi saat ia tengah berbelanja beberapa bahan dapur di minimarket dekat apartemen mereka. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun sudah menculik Minhyunnya.

"…".

"Karena kau membawa anakku pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Cepat pulang Cho!".

"…".

"Ya! Kau yang menyebalkan!".

Sungmin mematikan sambungannya kasar. Ia menenggak tandas air mineral didepannya. Meredam rasa kesal pada suami tecintanya itu.

"Dasar, Cho appa jelek. Appa mu sangat menyebalkan Minhyunie".

Sungmin mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ia letakan di atas meja. Mengambil tas beserta mantel berwarna pink miliknya. Yeoja itu berniat menyusul Kyuhyun, dan membawa Minhyun pulang.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya yang berdering. Sebelum mengangkatnya, namja itu membukakan cup ice cream perisa coklat terlebih dahulu untuk putrinya yang duduk dibangku samping kemudi. Mata bulat Minhyun berbinar melihat makanan dingin yang disodorkan ayahnya. Tangan mungilnya susah payah menyendok ice cream itu, meringis merasakan sensasi dingin di lidahnya.

"Yeobseo".

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Sahutan dari si penelpon yang tak bukan adalah Sungmin sedikit memekakan telingannya.

"Aku mengajak Minhyun ke Dorm".

"…".

"Ya! aku hanya mengajak Minhyun bermain, mengapa seolah kau mengira aku menculiknya?".

Kyuhyun melihat jam yang melilit dipergelangan tangannya. Pukul 11.35, benar saja Sungmin mengingatkan jam makan siang Minhyun. Namun bukan berarti Kyuhyun lupa akan itu bukan?.

"…".

"Ya~ Minhyun juga anakku, tak usah menjadi menyebalkan seperti itu Ming".

"…".

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya –lagi –. Suara nyaring Sungmin benar-benar memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Kyuhyun kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana, menoleh pada Minhyun yang terlihat sangat menikmati ice cream itu. sebelum mengunjungi Dorm, Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di dekat taman. Membelikan ice cream untuk Minhyun.

"Eomma mu menyebalkan chagi".

Minhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, memiringkan kepalanya imut menatap Kyuhyun.

"Eung". Mata Minhyun mengerjap imut. "Ma…". Racau Minhyun tak jelas namun masih di mengerti Kyuhyun.

"Iya, eomma". Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kepala Minhyun menggeleng. Kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. "Ya~ kau memang selalu mendukung eomma mu". Kyuhyun merengut sebal. Ia tersentak kaget saat Minhyun menyodorkan sesendok ice craem padanya. Ia tersenyum lembut, membuka mulutnya memakan ice cream itu. Walau kenyataannya, tak ada sedikitpun ice cream yang menempel disendok itu.

"Aigo, anak appa pintar sekali". Kyuhyun mengacak rambut tebal Minhyun. "Tapi mengapa makanmu barantakan seperti ini sayang". Ia mengelap mulut mungil Minhyun yang dipenuhi lelehan ice cream dengan tissue.

"Kajja, kita beli bubur labu untuk makan siangmu".

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat pintu utama Dorm yang pernah ditempatinya dulu terbuka lebar. Menampakan sosok yeoja sang pemilik hati dengan pakaian santai khas ibu muda yang melekat ditubuhnya. Jika ditanya bagaimana Sungmin bisa membuka pintu itu. Jawabannya karena Sungmin hafal angka digit kode kunci pintu itu. Beruntung karena belum ada yang mengubahnya.

Suasana dorm siang ini tampak sepi. Hanya ada Onew saja. Dan namja penyuka ayam goreng itu sedang tidur terlelap dikamarnya. Maklumlah, memiliki hari libur membuatnya memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan bantal-bantal tercintanya.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. duduk disisi namja itu seraya mengangkat Minhyun kepangkuannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?". Tanya Sungmin pada Minhyun. Bayi Mungil itu tersenyum lebar. Namun kembali memainkan remot televisi ditangannya.

"Minhyun bersama appanya. Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja". Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam. Pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan namja berkemeja biru muda itu. "Kau sudah makan sayang?". Tanya Sungmin pada Minhyun lagi.

"Dia sudah makan. Aku membelikannya bubur labu".

"Aku tak bicara padamu".

"Ya! kau masih marah?".

Sungmin menoleh. Menyipitkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu?".

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Ya~ soal liburan itu bukankah kita bisa membicarakannya lagi. Kenapa kau harus semarah ini padaku".

Sungmin terperangah. Menurunkan Minhyun dilantai berlapis karpet itu. "Mambicarakannya lagi? Membicarakan apa? Menitipkan Minhyun pada Eunhyuk, atau pada Victoria?".

"Bukan seperti itu Ming". Kyuhyun berujar frustasi, mengacak rambut coklat pekatnya.

"Lalu apa?".

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menciumnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mendekap kedua pipi Sungmin. Membuat ciuman mereka bertambah dalam.

Tangan Sungmin mengepal memukul kecil bahu Kyuhyun. tak mengindahkannya, namja itu terus menggerakan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin. Menggigit kecil bibir bawah itu agar Sungmin memberi akses masuk lidahnya.

Sungmin yang memang selalu terbuai akan sentuhan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, menikmati pagutan panas yang Kyuhyun berikan. Tangannya yang bertengger di bahu Kyuhyun kini melingkar bebas di leher namja itu. Meremas rambut belakang Kyuhyun seraya membalas cumbuan suaminya.

Onew yang memang sudah terusik dari tadi hanya bisa menggeleng heran melihat kelakuan seniornya. Namja itu menyenderkan tubuhnya dibibir pintu kamar. Matanya masih setengah terpejam, namun adegan ciuman panas itu tertangkap jelas olehnya. Hey! Apa kejadian dirumah keluarga Choi tempo lalu akan terulang lagi?

Onew menunduk merasakan pukulan dikakinya. Senyumnya mengembang mendapati bayi montok yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Dengan terampil Onew mengangkat tubuh Minhyun. Mencium pipi bulat itu gemas.

"Minhyun-ah, appa dan eomma mu sangat mengerikan sayang". Onew menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih berciuman. "Jadi tindakanmu menghampiri oppa sangatlah tepat. Kajja bermain dikamar oppa saja. Oppa punya banyak mainan".

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut. Tersenyum lebar pada namja yang selalu menyebut dirinya oppa pada Minhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka perlahan. Mengusap benang saliva yang membasahi dagu dan leher Sungmin. "Lupakan tentang liburan itu. Dan jangan seperti ini".

Wajah Sungmin merona, tak berani menatap manik mata Kyuhyun. lagi, Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Dan kali ini berpindah pada leher mulus yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

Walau masih sedikit canggung. Makan malam kali ini tak sesepi sarapan pagi tadi. Sesekali mereka berbincang walau tak begitu banyak.

Sungmin sadar jika dirinya sangat egois. Tapi itu ia lakukan karena tak mau berpisah terlalu lama dan jauh dengan Minhyun. Dan Kyuhyun, namja itu juga menyadari jika dirinya salah. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki ide berlibur tanpa mengajak Minhyun?.

"Mian". Sungmin membuka obrolan mereka. Meremas ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada.

Kyuhyun yang berbaring disamping Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan maaf istrinya itu. "Untuk apa?".

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tau Cho!".

"Aku benar-benar tak tau".

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut. Kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aish… lupakan saja".

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. ia menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu meleguh lirih. "Aku sudah memintamu untuk melupakannya. Kenapa mengingatnya kembali".

"Ya~ aku sudah melupakannya". Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Tersenyum tipis kemudian.

Kyuhyun menyungginkan senyum manisnya. Menyibak poni Sungmin yang menutupi dahi yeoja itu. Memberi kecupan lembut disana.

"Jangan terlalu cepat marah seperti tadi, aku tak suka".

Sungmin mengangguk. Memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mengecup cepat bibir tipisnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika sedang marah sayang".

Sungmin melotot kesal. Menghadiahi Kyuhyun cubitan panas di pinggangnya. "Kau mengejekku?".

"Omo~ tapi kau juga terlihat sangat cantik jika sedang merajuk seperti ini Ming".

Sungmin berdecih lirih. Memukul punggung Kyuhyun cukup keras. "Berhentilah menggombal Minhyun appa. Dan menyingkir dari tubuhku. Kau sangat berat".

"Tak mau".

"Lalu apa maumu tuan?".

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Aku mau tubuhmu".

"M-mwo? Ya! apa maksudmu". Ucap Sungmin terbata, menelan salivanya susah payah saat seringaian Kyuhyun makin mengembang.

"Bercinta sayang, bukankah kita sudah terbiasa melakukannya". Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif, menjilat daun telinga Sungmin.

"Tapi empppt~".

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin. Menciumnya sedikit kasar, dan melembut saat Sungmin mulai membalasnya. Dan Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan menghabisinya malam ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tentu saja dengan senang hati membuat istrinya mendesahkan namanya sepanjang sesi percintaan mereka malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada bulan madu. Tak ada berlibur dipulau jeju. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih memilih bermain di arena permainan indoor Lotte mart. Walau beberapa pengunjung meminta foto bersama dengan Kyuhyun, keluarga kecil itu sama sekali tak merasa terganggu.

Minhyun begitu berbinar melihat banyak lampu berkelip, tak lupa patung-patung boneka yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Minhyun menggeleng saat Sungmin memakaikan bando kelinci dikepala mungilnya. Lebih menyukai kaca mata hitam yang Kyuhyun pakai. Tangan mungilnya menarik kaca mata hitam Kyuhyun. benda itu terus merosot menutupi mulut mungil Minhyun saat bayi berumur satu tahun itu mencoba memakainya.

"itu terlalu besar sayang". Ucap Sungmin memberi pengertian. "Pakai ini saja".

Kyuhyun terkikik saat Minhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng. Tangannya terulur membenarkan kaca mata hitam itu. "Aigo~ dia semakin pintar saja".

Mereka kembali menyusuri arena permainan indoor itu. Menaiki wahana yang tak berbahaya, berfoto dengan para badut, dan membeli pernak-pernik yang kebanyakan berwarna merah muda.

Puas bermain-main, mereka memilih duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia disana. Memakan ice cream stroberry dengan topping warna warni choco chips diatasnya. Tak untuk Minhyun, putri aktor tampan itu sibuk dengan dua cookies coklat ditangannya. Sungmin tak membolehkan Minhyun terlalu sering memakan ice cream.

"Kau tau Ming?".

"Hm?".

"Tuhan begitu baik padaku, memberiku istri dan anak secantik kau dan Minhyun. Aku sangat bahagia".

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Aku juga sangat bahagia memiliki suami seorang artis terkenal seperti mu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, lalu tertawa renyah mengingat kembali ucapan Sungmin barusan. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin erat, lalu mengecup pipi tembam Minhyun.

"Kyu".

"Ya?".

sungmin merogoh saku mantelnya. Mengambil benda kecil dari sana. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menyerahkannya tadi pagi. namun urung saat putri kecilnya menangis.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, menatap benda kecil itu penuh tanya. "Apa ini?".

Sungmin berdecih. "Kau tak tau ini apa?".

"Testpack?". Kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun makin tergambar jelas. Menatap benda pipih itu tak berkedip.

"Astaga… kau masih tak mengerti?". Sungmin menggeleng heran. Memasukan kembali testpack itu kedalam sakunya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Baru menyadari kegunaan benda itu. "Kau hamil?". Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Matanya menuntut Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Menurutmu?". Sungmin balik bertanya. Membenarkan posisi Minhyun yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Kau hamil". Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Ia memasang wajah bodohnya. Mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli dengan kelakuan suaminya itu. Oh! Siapapun tolong foto wajah bodoh Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ya. aku hamil. Selamat tuan Cho". Ujar Sungmin memberi kecupan mesra dibibir suaminya.

.

.

.

E.N.D

Halloooo…

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Seperti biasanya. Saya ngga bosen ngucapin terima kasih buat chingudeul yang udah mampir baca dan ngereview fic ini. gamsahamnida *bow

Maaf, kalau endingnya ngga sesuai harapan. Maaf juga kalau feelnya ngga dapet.

Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya, jangan lupa tinggalkan Review kalian ya.

Eum… ngga pandai buat note panjang-panjang.

Jadi cukup samapai disini.

Dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.

Saranghae~ Saranghae~

/peluk chingudeul satu-satu/

**Special thanks to :**

**princesssparkyu** : kkk~ Nc nya biar jadi rahasia donghae, Eunhyuk dan saya aja. Hehehe. Gomawoyo~

**Lee chaRaa** : iya, saya juga begitu. Kalo ngebayangin yewook terkadang senyum guling-guling sendiri. Gomawoyo~

**zaAra evilkyu** : hahaha. Sayangnya ngga ada nc kyumin chingu. Warning Rate T nya bertanduk nanti kalo saya kasih nc. Hehehe gomawoyo~

**Babyjoy** : iya, saya juga nunggu baby-baby nya Eunhae. Kkk~ kurang panjang yah? Ini sudah panjang? *terjun ke jurang. Hehehe gomawoyo~

**babychoi137** : hehehe. Semoga part ini juga bikin greget yaa. *cubit Minhyun. Gomawoyo~

**chochor** : aaaa emangnya mau ngapain? Kkk~ *gedor2 kamar Eunhae. Hehehe gomawoyo~

**dirakyu** : kyaaa~ emang ngegemesin /heboh sendiri/. Ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawoyo~

**cloudswan** : iya, ini udah di bikin. Monggo dibaca. Kkk gomawoyo~

**Heldamagnae** : horeee *lemparmercon. Kkk gomawoyo~

**Luvori19 :** saya tau desahan kecewa eonni yang paling kenceng gegara ngga ada nc. *plak. Hehehe iya ini udah di lanjut Kyumin. Gomawoyo~ fighting!

**Meonk and Deog** : aaaa NC nya eunhae mengerikan. Jadi saya cut. Hahaha *ditendang. Ok sudah dilanjut. Gomawoyo~

**PaboGirl **: iya ini Kyumin. Ayok eonni Pabo -disiram bensin- Girl monggoh dibaca. Hehehe Gomawoyo~. Saya hanya bercanda. kkk

**anfani ELFishy** : anyeooong~ ayo dibaca lagi. Gomawoyo~

**kyuqie** : ayo kyumin, ini udah chap kyumin. Silahkan kyuminnya dibaca. Hehe gomawoyo~

**Alfia Retno S** : iya. Ini sudah dilanjut. Kkk Minhyun emang cerdas kayak saya. *digigitMinhyun. Hehehe silahkan dibaca. Gomawoyo~

**tarry24792** : hahaha saya juga kecewa. Salahkan saja pada Donghae yang bergoyang. /tampar mulut sendiri/. Hehehe gomawoyo~

PAI~ PAI~


End file.
